


Pass The Salt

by kelex



Category: Smallville RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-17
Updated: 2006-08-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: Michael Rosenbaum/John Glover; line readings make all the difference
Relationships: Michael Rosenbaum/Other(s)





	Pass The Salt

**Author's Note:**

> Formerly published under the pseud Lorelai Starr

The close up was next. John was standing just outside of the range of the camera, script in hand. "Lex, you can't be serious. You can't think that you're ready to take me on."  
  
Michael was focusing on John, didn't feel the touch on his shoulder until he flinched away from it, swallowing down the slight panic he'd felt at being so close. "You're wrong, Dad. You don't know what I'm capable of."  
  
John gave a small smile that could easily be categorized as evil. "Well, Lex... if you think you're ready... why don't you show me what you've got?" The tone was derisive, just as it had been earlier that morning when he'd read for John's lines.  
  
Michael swallowed down another lump of _something_ stuck in his throat, eyes blinking once as the camera focused in on him, held the close up, and then the director called for a scene cut.  
  
"Good work," John said quietly, stepping around the camera wires as they were pulled back. "You've done... surprisingly well, with what you're given to work with."  
  
Michael swallowed again, though this time he smiled. "Thanks." The compliment warmed him to the core, especially coming from a man he respected as much as he did John.  
  
"You know, there's something to be said for a man who can make beauty from nothingness," John complimented again. "Have you seen tomorrow's blocking?"  
  
Michael followed John off the set as they both made a beeline for the coffee dispenser. "From your tone of voice, I take it that I don't want to."  
  
John snorted, as he watched the paper cup in his hand fill with bitter black liquid. "No, you don't. But, come anyway. It's in my trailer; we've got a lot of work together tomorrow."  
  
\- = - = -  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!" Michael was ready to explode. "This is--"  
  
"Yes, I know. Industrial-strength fertilization material." John was surprisingly calm. "I've been given worse, and so have you. We will make it work. We always do."  
  
Michael paused in his pacing. "You're calm."  
  
"Yes, I am. You're the one who is always telling me, not to take this personally. I find it offensive that the writers have little respect for us as actors and for the characters we portray, but that doesn't negate the fact that I've been hired to play this character, and I will do it. If I can make him better by acting in scenes with you, then that is simply an added bonus. Mike... what you have to understand is, you can do so much more with the material that you're given. Put your heart behind it, just as you always do. Let what you feel show through. You can say pass the salt ten different ways, with different inflections and emtions, and have it mean something different every time."  
  
Michael blinked. "You think I can do that?"  
  
John nodded. "I know you can. You have it in you; you have the drive. You have the ability. If I can do it, then I know that you can do it too. I'll help you." He moved closer on the couch, and reached over Michael's knee to pick up the blocking list from the table.  
  
Michael moved at the same time, for his coffee, and their hands brushed. The coffee hit the floor as Michael's hand moved away, but then moved back and squeezed John's wrist, causing the papers to flutter back to the table. His eyes met those of his co-star and he swallowed hard again, not moving his hand. "It's not all for the show, is it, John?"  
  
John brought his other hand to close over Michael's on his wrist. "No. It's not."  
  
\- = - = -  
  
"I didn't realize you smoked."  
  
"It's not a habit I advertise, no," Michael admitted. "Don't want to encourage anyone else to, just because I do, you know?"  
  
"I see." John ran his hand over Michael's bare hip as it nestled close to his own. "Just... after activity?"  
  
"No." Michael ground out the cigarette in the closest empty coffee cup. "Just after incredibly satisfying, mind-blowing... activities."  
  
The End


End file.
